


Give and Take

by NorroenDyrd



Series: And at Last I See the Light [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Magic, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorroenDyrd/pseuds/NorroenDyrd
Summary: A little snippet of Maedhros Lavellan's and Josephine's intimacy.





	Give and Take

****‘It has just occurred to me…’ Josephine says, pressing her index finger thoughtfully to her lips, with one birthmark-sprinkled shoulder edged free of the see-through, frilly undershirt, embroidered with white roses against a breezy pink, which Maedhros has helped her strip down to, every caress long and reverent, as if he was retouching an already perfect painting with light and caring strokes of a brush.  
  
‘It has just occurred to me that, even though you have been making me feel the most… astonishing things…’  
  
Her hand slips off and slides instinctively along the curve of her flushing neck, and her upper teeth keep catching at her lip, while Maedhros turns a creamy-dense shade of red himself and glances down at his long-fingered hands (the hands of a… master craftsman, in more ways than one).  
  
'I have barely returned the favour! All I have been doing was lie back and enjoy myself, while you…’  
  
She tosses her head up, loosened curls bouncing in front of her face, and declares resolutely,  
  
  
'Tonight, I want to be the one who takes initiative in giving pleasure… To you’.  
  
Maedhros’ chest, also covered by little save for a broadly fitted undergarment, lurches suddenly in a heaving breath, his eyes enormous and vividly green, glowing intensely in the cozy bluish-purple dusk of the bedroom.  
  
  
'I… I… It has been a while since… someone wanted to make love to me… rather than… to be made love to… by me… If that makes sense…’ he mumbles, his voice weaker and weaker as he heaps up the complex tenses over each other. 'I was not expecting… I did not know how to ask… Do I even deserve…’  
  
'Of course you do,’ Josephine beams as she tips him gently back among the pillows, before slipping her hands underneath his shirt and rolling it up so she can press her lips against his (rather nervously) sucked in stomach.  
  
  
The touch of her lips, the tiniest flick of her tongue where the trail of coarse, curling dark-red hairs begins, makes Maedhros exhale tremulously.  
  
  
The air around the bed ripples and lights up, watercolour swirls of benevolent magic soaking through it, rosy with specks of gold to match the heady drift of Josephine’s perfume, which cloaks Maedhros as she melts into him, stroking and kissing all the way down, down, down.  
  
He is almost in tears when he gasps for her, voice thick with arousal and yet also bearing a faint crack of emotion. The profound, heartfelt gratitude of a man who never dreamed someone would shower him in so much physical affection ever again.  
  
'Ma… vhenan… I love you… so much…’ he breathes out, a shudder of heat racing down his body to mirror her touch, while over his head, the sparks of magic swell and mould into ghostly roses.


End file.
